


There's no better love

by like_a_bird_that_flew



Series: My lover's got humour [2]
Category: Hadestown - Mitchell
Genre: Eurydice is teasing, F/M, Fluff, Morning After, Orpheus just wants to make her happy, past abuse is mentioned, pretty wholesome tbh, sex is mentioned but not explicit, slight angst, these kids are just horny and in love, wtf are these tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 21:13:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20607404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/like_a_bird_that_flew/pseuds/like_a_bird_that_flew
Summary: Orpheus and Eurydice wake up together the morning after their first time, but the scars on Eurydice's back prompt a well-needed conversation about her past.Works best if you read it after the first part of the series.





	There's no better love

**Author's Note:**

> I guess this could probably be read on its own but it definitely makes the most sense if you read part 1 first.

Rays of sunlight broke through the curtains, warming the two young lovers as they slept; curled around each other. Orpheus was lying on his back with his arms around Eurydice who was practically laying on top of him, snuggling into his bare chest. 

Orpheus woke when he felt his songbird shifting in his arms.

“Good morning lover” she sleepily mumbled into his chest

“Morning sweetheart” he replied in a deeper voice than usual, having just woken up. Eurydice smiled at this.

“Y’know, I could get used to this” 

“Get used to what?” Orpheus asked, not catching on. His confused expression was extremely endearing to Eurydice.

“Waking up, with you, like this” she smirked.

“What do you mean? We’ve been waking up together for a while now, what’s differ- oh” he began before cutting himself off as he became aware of what she was referencing. 

“Right,  _ that,  _ of course,” he said as a light blush started to creep onto his cheeks.

Orpheus felt flustered and much more awake as he quickly noticed the lack of space between their completely naked bodies. Their legs were tangled together under the messy bedsheets (which Eurydice was now taking as an opportunity to play footsie with him; to tease him even more presumably), and their chests were pressed together.

“Did you have a good time last night?” she asked semi-seductively as she propped herself up on her elbows to look at him directly, her bare chest on full display at this point.

“Yes, very much so, did you?” he responded, trying to sound confident.

“I think you know I did” she teased, “you’re so cute when you’re all nervous like this.”

As much as she was enjoying teasing her lover, she also genuinely wanted to praise him. She knew that her Orpheus was prone to worrying, and wanted to make sure he knew that she was thoroughly satisfied.

“Last night was perfect, thank you,” she said sincerely, finally relenting, and then leaning down to share their first kiss of the day.

Orpheus wrapped his arms around her waist, drawing her near again. When they pulled apart, Eurydice returned to her position cuddling into him; starting to trace patterns on his chest with her finger. Orpheus kept one hand splayed out low on the small of her back, and ran his other hand up and down the length of her back. As he did this he noticed something; scars. The same faded scars he had felt the night before but chose to ignore as to not kill the mood. Now, without lust and nerves clouding his vision; he decided he needed to ask her.

“Eurydice, if you don’t mind me asking; where did you get those scars?” he asked softly. 

He felt her tense up.

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to” he quickly added.

“I was just worried, that’s all, forget I said anything,” he said, starting to backtrack, not wanting to force her into revealing anything she wasn’t comfortable with.

“No it’s fine, I trust you,” she said quietly, a little unsure of herself.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, I want you to know” she replied, “it’s time you knew more about my past, I don’t want our relationship to be built on lies.''

They moved so they were both sitting up more against the headboard; turned sideways to face each other.

“So..” she trailed off. Sensing her unease, Orpheus rubbed her arm gently and smiled at her.

“I got them from a bunch of places really; bar fights, failed attempts at pickpocketing... lovers less kind than you”, she looked down as she spoke. 

“‘Rydice -”

“No, not lovers. People I manipulated in order to survive, who’d give me a meal in exchange for… other things,” her voice got quiet.

“I’m not proud of it but, winters got tough and I did what I had to”

Orpheus’ heart broke at hearing what she went through.

“Hey it’s okay, I’d never judge you for that” he reassured her as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

“Thank you, you’re so unlike any man I’ve ever met before” she smiled, leaning into him.

“So, those people, they… hurt you?” he asked tentatively.

“Um sometimes, usually they only got violent the next morning when they found me raiding their wallet” she laughed nervously.

“I’m so sorry you had to go through that” he muttered, pulling her into a warm embrace.

“It’s fine, it’s in the past, and besides, now I have you” she smiled

“Yes, now you have me,” he cupped her face gently and kissed her again.

They eventually returned to their original position of her lying on him; Eurydice citing it as being much more comfortable.

“Orpheus?”

“Yes, my love?

“Does it bother you at all that I’ve been with people before you?” she asked.

He considered her question for a moment.

“No, I thought it would at first, but you’re here now, that’s all that matters to me” he replied sincerely.

“Good” she smiled, kissing his chest.

“But if it helps, you’re the only man who’s ever given me an orgasm," she said, half casually and half seductively, returning to her teasing.

She giggled as she felt him tense up beneath her and saw the blush creep back onto his cheeks.

After gaining his composure he caught Eurydice off guard by flipping them so she was laid out on her back with him leaning over her.

“Well, do you want another one? Because I believe that last night, you mentioned something about a next time,” he played along with her teasing whilst running a hand up and down her side.

“That would be ideal my love” she giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck and hooking a leg over the back of his thigh to pull him closer. 

“Like I said last night; you’re on top this time”

Usually, Eurydice liked to be in control. But, if she was going to make an exception for anyone, and let herself just lie back and enjoy herself, it would be for her gentle poet. She tilted her head to the side to let him press kisses on her neck and eventually down her chest, both of them laughing as he did so. She was glad that they had gotten through the nerve-wracking and awkward first time and could now be playful in their intimacy. 

And they were both very much looking forward to all of the  _ next times _ they were sure lay ahead of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed it, aren't these kids so cute?
> 
> I ended up writing this after I got a comment on the last chapter, asking for an explanation of Eurydice's scars (thanks for the inspiration BwayMaura!)
> 
> All comments are appreciated! I'm unsure if there's anymore I could add to this series but I'm always open to suggestions if anyone has any ideas or scenes they'd like to see.
> 
> The title is from the song 'Better love' by Hozier.
> 
> Come chat to me on tumblr @ the-kingdom-will-fall-for-a-song or like-a-bird-that-flew
> 
> xx


End file.
